


Bumptious - Beauty and the Beast Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1173]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Ducky and Gibbs gather Abby and Bert before Diane can run off with them and then Fornell appears and distracts everyone?





	Bumptious - Beauty and the Beast Version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Red_Pink_Dots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/gifts).



> This is for RPD, an early Christmas present of sorts to cheer her up. I hope. This is also a dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 07/17/2002 for the word [bumptious](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/07/17/bumptious).
> 
> bumptious  
> Crudely, presumptuously, or loudly self-assertive.
> 
> It's based off of RPD's Artwork Prompt Challenge particularly the [Abby Under Glass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914700/chapters/34547931) artwork.
> 
>    
> 
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> Note, this is the start of a series that I hope to finish this month, but we'll see if it behaves. This is just the first chapter/story.
> 
> I know. I know. I have other series that I'm placing on hold to write this one, but I love beauty and the beast and wanted to do a tribute of sorts to it for Christmas. I will continue the other series in January and finish them eventually I promise.

If they thought that Diane would leave peacefully, they were wrong. She stormed into Abby’s bedroom as Ducky and Gibbs figured out what was needed to free Abby and Bert. 

“They’re mine. Give them to me.” Diane pointed to Abby and Bert.

“They are my subjects and definitely don’t belong to you.”

Diane laughed. “It’s a hippopotamus toy and a mechanical figurine. They’re not your people.”

Ducky felt the magic that she used effortlessly try to take effect. His wards prevented it from working on him, but he worried about the effect it would have on Gibbs. He’d done his best to protect his king from spells, but it obviously hadn’t worked well given the king was now rather furry and beast like.

Gibbs glared at Diane and then shook his head. “They are mine. I will take care of them.”

Ducky nodded to Abby and Bert, “Come on, Jethro let’s take our guests somewhere more pleasant for them.”

Gibbs picked up Abby and Bert and nodded as he followed Ducky out. Diane tried to stop them, but Ducky’s defensive magics allowed them to continue on their way. On top of that, the entire castle was distracted, including Diane, by a bumptious fellow that showed up at the palace gates.

He introduced himself as Tobias Fornell. He didn’t bother asking permission to enter the palace or to stay; just barged right on in. Apparently, he was a travelling bard, though a rather terrible one.

His singing voice could definitely use some work, but his playing of the fiddle was decent. Everyone quickly protested him singing, but it didn’t bother him in the slightest. He felt he belonged there for some reason, mainly that he was an old friend of King Gibbs.

Gibbs and Ducky had put Abby and Bert in the King’s private chambers for now and Ducky had bespelled it as best as he could so that Diane couldn’t enter it. They’d then been accosted shortly after exiting Gibbs’ rooms by a guard about their new “guest”.

They’d followed the guard to find Fornell holding court with a number of people just eating up his stories of adventure. Gibbs shook his head and took his normal place at these kind of gatherings. Fornell immediately moved to join Gibbs as soon as he finished the story he was in the middle of.

Ducky retreated to the corner to watch. Now, he was always on guard and he would be until Diane was gone for good. Of course, Diane had never been good with being left out and immediately joined Gibbs and Fornell. 

Gibbs stared bemused as Fornell and Diane hit it off immediately. He worried for his friend, but at the same time hoped that whatever happened between the two of them would distract Diane from him and his kingdom. He wouldn’t interrupt whatever was going on between them now, but he would make sure to pull his friend aside and warn him about Diane.

Fornell was an adult, but Gibbs wouldn’t feel right without warning him. Of course, Fornell might deserve it given that he hadn’t even blinked at Gibbs’ furriness. Gibbs wasn’t sure what to make of the unusual response from his friend.

Usually, Fornell was all over making fun of him. It would be one thing if he hadn’t recognized him and thought he was someone else, but Fornell had been talking to him the way he always did. Eventually, Diane and Fornell both made their excuses to leave and the party in general started to disperse about the same time.

Ducky took advantage of the party breaking apart to join Gibbs again. They both headed back to Gibbs’ rooms. There was still a lot that needed to be done for the room they planned to keep Abby and Bert in.

With Diane distracted, now was the perfect time to do it. Gibbs focused on making the room physically more inviting for Abby and Bert. He couldn’t really ask Bert what he wanted in the room as all Bert could do was fart, but he did use sign language to converse with Abby about what would make the room better in her opinion. 

He shook his head when Abby requested he make a vampire coffin for the room. He would do a lot for his daughter, but he wasn’t sure about that request. While Gibbs worked on the physical aspects of the room, Ducky focused on the magical aspects. 

Ducky made sure the energy of the room was positive. He added wards to protect against magical attacks and put up his best single target defensive spells to keep Diane out in particular. He did everything he could think of to make it a sanctuary for Abby and Bert.

He just hoped that it would be enough for whatever was coming next.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. I had hoped to be further along than I am, but I have finished the stories for posting today, so hopefully I can keep up this pace for now. 
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2019. I'm hoping to complete all the 2018 prompts by the end of 2019. Here's hoping muse cooperates.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I've started a new [poll](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/55450.html) regarding my series and which ones people most want to see continued in place of the Rapprochement series which I have brought to an end for now... 
> 
> Note: The Bishop Entanglement, Crazy Cat Tale, and Pregnant FBI Agent series will be continued no matter what, so you don't need to vote for those. For those who don't have livejournals just leave a comment with your responses. Thanks!
> 
> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
